Apuesta Mágica
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: La final de la copa de quidditch siempre provocaba espectación en Hogwarts, especialmente cuando se enfrentaban aquellas dos casas cuya rivalidad era legendaria. Especialmente cuando se enfrentaban Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland, dos magos que todos sabian se odiaban con fervor y harian lo que fuese por hacer perder al otro. -UsUk- -Pottertalia UA- -2-chapter-
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y todos sus personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, el mundo de Harry Potter juntos a todos los nombres y otros relacionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribí este fic con el proposito de entrenerme a mi y otros fans. _

_**Advertencia:**__ Nada_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, nadie podría haberlo culpado ¿quien en su sano juicio podría dormir sabiendo que faltaba menos de una semana para aquel momento que podía definir su vida entera? Y no, no estaba exagerando.

Toda su vida había esperado aquella oportunidad. Seria por fin el día en que derrotaría a su "perfecto" hermano mayor. El momento en que dejaría de vivir a su sombra. Estaba tan cerca que hasta podía saborearlo.

Desde pequeño Arthur Kirkland se había acostumbrado a que sin importar cuanto lo intentara su hermano mayor Scott siempre seria mejor. Siempre había tenido las mejores notas de su clase, siempre se había destacado en todo lo que había intentado pero para sus padres todo era poco en comparación a su hijo mayor. Cada reconocimiento habido en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería lo había obtenido. Prefecto, Premio Anual, Presidente del Club de transformaciones, incluso había alcanzado una especie de record al obtener solo "E" en sus TIMOS. Sin embargo había una cosa que no había conseguido, solo una. A pesar de pertenecer al equipo de quidditch, él nunca alzó la copa, y ahí es donde residía aquella única esperanza de Arthur.

Si lograba lo mismo que Scott no seria ningún triunfo pero si además obtenía aquella única cosa que el mayor no había conseguido, entonces por fin obtendría aquel reconocimiento que tanto ansiaba. Solo debía ganar el partido contre la casa de Gryffindor ese sábado.

Un almohadazo en su cara le indicó que ya era hora de levantarse.

Se incorporó retirando los delgados mechones rubios de su frente como si esperase encontrar un moretón producto del impacto y dirigiendo una mirada envenenada encaró a su atacante.

-Vlad, ¿podrías decirme en que universo paralelo es esa una forma adecuada de despertar a la gente?

-Lo siento, pero era esto o un balde con agua y me figuré que te molestaría-se excusó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que advertía que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-La próxima vez solo espera a que suene el despertador-respondió aun molesto recogiendo sus cosas para presurosamente entrar a la ducha antes que alguno de sus compañeros pudiese adelantarse.

Antes de salir revisó por última vez su aspecto, aun luego de un refrescante baño y enfundado en su uniforme parecía una especie de muerto con la piel pálida y marcadas bolsas purpúreas bajo sus ojos. Hacia más de una semana que no dormía bien, no iba a resistir mucho más en aquellas condiciones. Consideró pasar por la enfermería a pedir algo para los nervios pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, tenia por costumbre dejar reposando el día entero a los alumnos que se presentaban con secuelas del estrés y si algo no podía permitirse Arthur era perder un día de clases y mucho menos un entrenamiento. Por muy tentador que pudiese ser.

Nada más dejar su habitación el primer problema de la mañana se dejó caer. Reclinado en un sofá de la sala común con una sonrisa amigable que no lograba interpretar hasta que punto era sincera estaba Ivan Braginski, un compañero de equipo un año mayor que él quien no había estado del todo contento cuando Kirkland había sido nombrado capitán.

Sé levantó y comenzó a acercársele nada más verlo, no tenia forma de escapar así que optó por un cordial saludo que le fue devuelto con amabilidad, sin rastro alguno de rencor en la voz de su interlocutor, cosa que extrañamente no hacia si no ponerlo más nervioso

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? No creo que me hayas estado esperando por nada

-Cierto, me preguntaba si ya habías solucionado el problema con el entrenamiento de esta tarde

-Intenté hablar con Elizabeta pero esa chica es algo…

-¿Testaruda? ¿Terca? ¿Siempre cree tener la razón? Puedes elegir- Ese característico tono de voz solo reservado para cuando se refería a la capitana de Gryffindor les dio a notar la llegada de Gilbert, uno de los golpeadores del equipo- deduzco que no aceptó cambiar su práctica.

-¿Tu crees? Si no hubiese habido maestros presentes de seguro me lanza algún maleficio.

-¿Y no te dieron ninguna solución?-preguntó Ivan más interesado en el entrenamiento que en los problemas de los otros dos con Elizabeta.

-No lo llamaría una solución… cerraron el campo, ningún equipo tiene permitido entrenar hoy.

-¿Entonces no habrá práctica?-saltaron ambos sorprendidos, Kirkland llevaba todo el año repitiéndoles una y otra vez lo necesario que era prepararse para los partidos.

-Claro que si… solo tengo que encontrar un lugar… denme hasta el almuerzo… algo se me ocurrirá, nos vemos.

Sin mirar atrás y a paso rápido se fue alejando con la esperanza de no tener que responder más preguntas. No tenia idea como iba a resolver ese lío y menos con tan poco tiempo.

Pensó que el comer algo le ayudaría a pensar pero en el gran salón ya se podía sentir lo rápido que crecía la tensión a medida que se acercaba el gran día. Sabía que si perdían toda su casa lo odiaría a él y solo a él. Todo su apetito desapareció nada más pensar eso.

Eso no estaba bien, si seguía así entre la falta de sueño y comida seria incapaz de presentarse al partido pero simplemente no fue capaz de sentarse entre sus compañeros a desayunar. Nada más abrir la puerta todos sus instintos lo obligaron a dar media vuelta e irse.

Por más que le doliese admitirlo necesitaba ayuda, ya no podía lidiar con sus problemas solo. Sin embargo ¿a quien podría recurrir? ¿Quién seria capaz de curar sus nervios sin dejarlo en cama una semana? La respuesta llegó con tal facilidad a su mente que se sorprendió de no haberlo pensado antes. Había una persona en ese castillo capaz de entregarle una poción reponedora sin preguntas incómodas y en una de esas hasta de arreglar su problema con el entrenamiento, era casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos esperando que el profesor de pociones hubiese ya acabado de desayunar y que estuviese en su salón en las mazmorras del castillo. Tanta era su emoción que casi choca con la puerta al llegar.

Respiró hondo y tocó dos veces, luego una voz calmada le indicó que pasara.

-¡Arthur! Qué sorpresa…pasa…pasa...Toma asiento… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El chico algo incómodo hizo lo que se le pedía y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa del profesor cuidando no tocar los calderos y vasijas de contenidos no identificados que llenaban el lugar

-Pues necesito pedirle un favor, señor

-Por supuesto muchacho, ¿para que estamos los maestros si no es para ayudar?

Arthur se relajó un poco y le relató a grandes rasgos sus problemas, con cualquier otro profesor se lo habría pensado dos o tres veces antes de preguntar por una cosa así, pero había sido uno de los favoritos del maestro desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el castillo lo que si bien era molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, tenia sus ventajas.

-Pero si no es nada que no se pueda arreglar… te sorprendería la cantidad de alumnos que llegan a mi con esa clase de problemas- Había sido toda su respuesta, luego de su maletín había extraído una pequeña bolsa de tela con tres pequeñas botellas en su interior- Pócimas para relajarse, dormir y despertar el apetito…con esto deberías estar bien, siempre y cuando no las uses más de una vez al día, no queremos que quedes inconsciente sobre tu escoba y te lastimes.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor

-No es nada, encantado de ayudar a un buen alumno como tú-sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado como si de repente hubiese recordado algo importante- por cierto, los jefes de casa lo hablamos y quizás nos excedimos un poco al cerrar el campo y se nos ocurrió que Gryffindor podía entrenar hasta las 7:30 y luego la cancha es nuestra.

-Supongo que es mejor que nada-aceptó resignado, ambos sabían lo mucho que necesitaban el entrenamiento.

-Será mejor que te vayas a clases Arthur, no querrás llegar tarde…y entrenen duro, me gustaría tener ese trofeo de vuelta en mi oficina lo más pronto posible

-No se preocupe, así será-prometió aunque realmente estaba lejos de creerse capaz de lograrlo.

No era que su equipo fuese malo, todo lo contrario, eran excelentes pero el ultimo partido contra el de los leones había constituido un día oscuro en la historia de Slytherin y quizás la derrota más humillante en de la introducción del quidditch en la escuela.

Todavía le dolía el rostro al recordar como nada más comenzar el partido una bludger había impactado en su cara con tal fuerza que había resbalado de la escoba. Había sido un milagro que no se hubiese roto alguna extremidad ese día.

Sin embargo quería ser optimista, es decir, si aquel día que había comenzado tan horriblemente se había arreglado con semejante facilidad entonces ganar un juego no parecía tan difícil, aun cuando debía enfrentarlo a ÉL.

Casi suelta un gruñido cuando lo vio caminado hacia él, debía haberlo invocado o algo por el estilo al recordar aquel día. Todo el bienestar que lo había inundado al abandonar la oficina del profesor se esfumó al enfrentarse a la verdadera razón de su insomnio.

Alfred Jones, golpeador de Gryffindor y un verdadero dolor de cabeza tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha

-Kirkland- saludó secamente y con el desagrado a flor de piel

-Jones- respondió con la misma actitud esperando poder seguir su camino sin más, sin embargo el otro no parecía de humor para dejarlo en paz

-Dime ¿te sientes capaz de mantenerte sobre su tu escoba este año?

-¡Repite eso!-se dio vuelta molesto y en menos de un segundo lo tenía contra la pared y le apuntaba con la varita al cuello

-No es una actitud muy propia de un prefecto, Artie

-Tampoco es una respuesta muy valiente para un Gryffindor-contestó con un dejo de superioridad decidiendo dejar pasar lo del estúpido diminutivo. Sin embargo igualmente lo soltó.

-Al menos no soy una serpiente traidora y doble cara-cada palabra parecía cargada de veneno, la intención de Alfred era herir a su oponente y para mala suerte de Arthur, comenzaba a lograrlo.

-Te arrepentirás…de cada palabra… esta vez serás tu quien pase 3 días en la enfermería

-¡Ja! Quiero verte intentarlo

-No llores cuando pierdan la copa

-Pareces muy seguro para alguien que no logró acabar el ultimo partido

-estaba distraído, esta vez no me alcanzaras

-¿Apuestas?

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?

-El dinero es muy aburrido, niño rico. Pensaba más en algo como que quien pierda el juego deberá hacer todo lo que el otro le pida por un día, ¿te parece?- lo miraba directo a los ojos, con el desafío claro en el rostro. Alfred sabia lo que hacia. Arthur era demasiado orgulloso para rechazar.

-Tienes un trato, Jones. Espero que disfrutes ser mi esclavo

-Creo que yo debería decir eso

Ambos continuaron su camino maldiciendo al otro por lo bajo y jurándose a si mismos que ganarían ese partido costase lo que costase.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

_Creo que lo he mencionado antes pero amo Pottertalia y por eso estoy aquí con este nuevo fic _

_Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, planeo subir el segundo y final capitulo mañana._

_Nos olviden dejar reviews, ¡Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia y todos sus personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, el mundo de Harry Potter juntos a todos los nombres y otros relacionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribí este fic con el proposito de entrenerme a mi y otros fans. _

_**Advertencia:**__ Nada_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El resto de la semana pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ambos equipos estaban totalmente concentrados en ganar, en especial el capitán de Slytherin y el golpeador de Gryffindor. Después de todo ellos, más que nadie, no podían permitirse perder.

La mañana del sábado aun luego de todo ese entrenamiento ninguno se sentía muy seguro de sus oportunidades, la tensión se palpaba en el aire.

Para aquellos que no pertenecían al equipo era excitante, se preveía el mejor partido de la historia pero para los jugadores parecía más como si estuviesen enfilándose a una masacre.

-¿Qué con esas caras largas? ¡Vamos a ganar la copa chicos! ¡Muestren algo de espíritu!-gritaba Elizabeta Hedervary en su mesa, pero sus compañeros solo se preguntaban si estaba convenciéndose más a si misma que al resto. Después de tanto practicar todos estaban más que agotados y no sabían si resistirían lo que se venia

Entre los Slytherin los ánimos no estaban más altos. La noche anterior habían entrenado hasta pasada la media noche y luego debieron escabullirse para que no los atraparan entrando al castillo. Algunos, como Gilbert, apenas si habían sido capaces de levantarse esa mañana.

-Me adelantaré al campo-informó el capitán de equipo que llevaba varios minutos revolviendo los huevos en su plato sin realmente comer nada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ofreció Vladimir que a esas alturas estaba bastante preocupado por su amigo

-No te molestes, solo quiero estar solo un rato. Ya sabes, para mentalizarme para el partido

-como digas, Lukas y yo estaremos en las gradas animándote-dijo a modo de despedida pero antes que el otro pudiera abandonar el gran salón añadió- …y si esto es por Jones, no olvides que fue el quien desechó su amistad por un estúpido partido, estas mejor sin él

Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente y salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que su amigo solo quería ayudar pero solo lo había empeorado. No era su culpa, después de todo él no tenia idea de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Jones.

Por más que costase creerlo, hasta hacía un año Arthur y Alfred habían sido amigos, buenos amigos, los mejores amigos.

Cualquiera pensaría que era una locura un Slytherin descendiente de una de las más antiguas familias de sangre limpia de todo el mundo mágico nunca hubiese imaginado siquiera hablar con un Gryffindor hijo de muggles. Y lo cierto es que en un principio Kirkland consideró al menor molesto e irritante. Sin embargo luego de acabar castigados por pelearse un par de veces comenzaron a llevarse bien. Y Arthur empezó a encontrar que los orígenes de su nuevo amigo eran cada vez menos relevantes. Para cuando llegó al 5° curso todas las cosas que su familia le había inculcado sobre la pureza de la sangre casi no le interesaban. Casi, por que sabia que por más que lo intentara no lograría jamás admitirlo ante sus padres.

Sin embargo ese nunca pareció un problema hasta aquel triste día.

Había comenzado como todas las visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade que la escuela realizaba. Alfred y Arthur se habían montado en un carruaje tirado por caballos invisibles y conversaban de buena gana sobre lo que harían ese día. El mayor no tuvo el valor para mencionar aquella carta que había recibido esa misma mañana así que luego de una larga visita a la tienda de golosinas se excusoó diciendo que tenía que ver a Vladimir y Lukas pero que se encontraran para almorzar.

No pudo evitarlo, si le confesaba que su hermano mayor estaba en el pueblo y quería verlo hubiese insistido en acompañarlo y la nota especificaba claramente que debía asistir "sin compañía, especialmente no el sangre sucia"

Scott Kirkland no era la clase de persona a la que uno podía negarle algo, no si se deseaba conservar todos los miembros unidos al cuerpo y siendo su hermano menor había tenido 15 años para aprender a nunca hacerlo enfadar.

La conversación fue rápida y totalmente unilateral, Arthur escuchó sumido en el humillante silencio que siempre se le había enseñado a mantener cuando un mayor le hablaba. No podía cuestionar por más que las palabras quemaran su boca por dentro.

El mensaje era claro. Scott se había enterado que su hermanito estaba pasando mucho tiempo con un hijo de muggles, era una deshonra para aquella familia que se preciaba de la pureza de su sangre. Arthur debía acabar la relación pronto o sus padres se enterarían y ambos sabían que eso no seria bueno ni para él ni para Alfred.

Sin siquiera una despedida separaron caminos, solo cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente Arthur dejó salir un grito.

No era justo que tuviese que renunciar Alfred para no defraudar a sus padres, era una de las pocas personas que realmente gustaba de él. Se preguntó inútilmente si no había otra forma de hacer orgullosos a sus padres y la respuesta fue evidente. Debía elegir entre su sueño de por fin conseguir la aprobación de sus progenitores y su mejor amigo. Y la peor parte era que realmente no tenia elección, si escogía a Alfred la familia Kirkland hallaría la forma de mantenerlos separados, después de todo su destino estaba escrito desde mucho antes de nacer, lo único que podía hacer era buscar la forma menos dolorosa de acabarlo.

Con su resolución clara y un sabor amargo en la boca se dirigió al popular local "Las tres escobas" donde habían quedado para comer.

Alfred desde un principio notó algo distinto en su amigo, pero no pudo precisar que. Intentó dejarlo pasar, después de todo habían ido al pueblo para pasar un buen rato antes que las rivalidades entre sus casas avivadas por el inminente partido no les permitieran reunirse por al menos una semana.

Pero era difícil, el mayor estaba callado y decaído, no respondía a nada de lo que le decía, ni siquiera se molestaba por las bromas que hacia.

-¿Estas bien, Artie?-había preguntado con preocupación

-Tenemos que dejarlo…

-¿Dejar que cosa?

-De ser amigos…de salir así….de hablarnos, todo-replicó infundiendo una furia que realmente no iba dirigida a Jones si no a la misma situación en que se encontraban.

-¿Es esto por el partido?

-¡A la mierda el partido! Patearé tu gordo trasero de cualquier forma… ¿Qué no logras entender que no soporto dejarme ver con un inmundo sangre sucia como tu?

No esperó una respuesta, solo se retiró molesto, como si el que hubiese echado todo a perder hubiese sido Jones. Como si no se sintiese destrozado por cada palabra dicha.

Sabia que había hecho mucho daño a Alfred. Por eso mismo había escogido palabras tan hirientes en primer lugar. Así que a la semana siguiente cuando Alfred se dedicó todo el partido a hacer caer a los miembros del equipo de Slytherin de sus escobas de alguna manera sintió que se lo merecía.

Nunca le dijo a nadie lo ocurrido, sus amigos simplemente asumieron que Jones se había vuelto muy competitivo luego de entrar al equipo de su casa y había arruinado todo. En el fondo lo agradecía, era una mentira con la que podía vivir, con la que no tenía que explicar la verdad.

Había pasado el ultimo año evitándolo, insultándolo cada vez que se veían, manteniendo las apariencias, intentado convencerse a si mismo de aquella mentira. Luego de eso no había forma que resistiese un día entero junto al menor. Su única opción era ganar.

Llego al campo e ingresó rápidamente a los vestidores. No quería detenerse, no quería pensar, no quería arrepentirse. Lo único que quería era acabar pronto.

Normalmente amaba volar, lo ayuda a aclarar la mente y olvidar sus problemas, pero en esa ocasión era todo lo contrario.

Se obligó a relajarse mientras se vestía y esperaba al resto del equipo. Pero no parecía funcionar. A medida que cada jugador llegaba menos posibilidades veía de poder ganar.

Gilbert y Ludwig eran buenos golpeadores, tenían mucha fuerza y excelentes reflejos pero sus problemas de coordinación siempre habían sido una molestia, especialmente en los partidos contra Gryffindor en que el mayor no dejaba de atacar a la capitana del equipo contrario descuidando al resto y exasperando a su hermano menor.

Contaba con que Ivan no dejara pasar ni el aire por los aros, era por mucho el mejor guardián del colegio sin embargo era demasiado sensible a los insultos y sus oponentes lo sabían.

Le dolía el estomago solo pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal. Cuando se levantó a dar su última charla estratégica antes de salir al campo le temblaban las piernas y sus compañeros lo notaron. Definitivamente eso no había ayudado a subirles la moral.

El estadio estaba lleno, las cuatro casas se habían reunido en pleno a ver el partido, era la final después de todo. Además que una buena parte de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff disfrutaban con la idea de que perdiera Slytherin. Nada más ver la marea de rojo y dorado todo el equipo de Arthur se juro a si mismos que no les darían en gusto.

Arthur caminó haca el centro del campo, lo mismo hizo la capitana del equipo que hacia ingreso por el otro lado del campo.

Era una muchacha de contextura alta y atlética, con largo cabello castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo e intimidantes ojos verdes que harían a cualquiera que pensase que las chicas eran débiles temblar. Nada más encontrarse y antes que la arbitro les indicara tendió su mano a Kirkland como ambos sabían debía hacerse al inicio de cada juego.

Fue un apretón de manos corto pero en el que ambos imprimieron toda la fuerza de la que fueron capaces, como si eso ya fuese parte de la competencia.

Con un pitido del silbato 14 escobas se alzaron en el aire y las 4 pelotas comenzaron a volar.

-"¡Comienza el partido! Hedervary se hace con la quaffle, pero no por mucho Beilschmidt estaba listo para golpearla con una bludger, la esquiva pero dejó caer la pelota... los cazadores de ambos equipos van por ella y es...Simon Densen de Gryffindor quien la atrapa, Gilbert no se ve muy feliz..."- La animada voz de Antonio Fernandez, un alegre muchacho de sexto año de Hufflepuff que hacia de relator en todos los juegos comenzó a inundar el lugar. Arthur intentaba procesar lo que escuchaba para hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría en el resto del campo, después de todo no podía estar mirando hacia los lados cuando se suponía encontrara la escurridiza snitch dorada.

Con movimientos circulares escaneó el lugar desde lo alto. No parecía estar en ninguna parte. La otra buscadora tampoco daba señales de haberla avistado. Tuvo que lanzarse en picada por que en cuanto se detuvo para asegurarse que su oponente no se le había adelantado una bludger voló peligrosamente sobre su cabeza. Sabia exactamente quien la había lanzado y no podía darle la oportunidad de realizar un segundo tiro.

-"...Y se abre el marcador... son 10 puntos para Slytherin gracias a ese oportuno batazo de Ludwig Beilschmidt al guardián del equipo contrario que permitió a Vash Zwingli anotar el tanto"

La gradas estallaron en vítores y abucheos. El mismo Arthur se permitió sonreír ante aquello. Ciertamente 10 puntos no significaban ganar pero era un comienzo.

Pasó largo rato hasta que divisó la escurridiza snitch por primera vez, suficiente para que su equipo hiciera 4 tantos y los contrarios 3. Si la atrapaba en ese momento no solo ganaría si no que por un margen abismante. Sin embargo para cuando llegó a la zona del campo en que la había visto esta había vuelto a desaparecer.

Pasó una y otra vez. Ya comenzaba a pensar que era una trampa. Cada cierto rato un destello lo obligaba a volar a toda velocidad de un lado a otro de la cancha con la buscadora del otro equipo pisándole los talones solo para que la pelota se le hubiese escapado nuevamente.

Fue el partido más largo de su vida. Luego de más de tres horas los espectadores comenzaban a aburrirse y él estaba sinceramente cansado.

-"...otro tanto de Herdervary para Gryffindor, eso nos da 130 a 140, si la snitch no aparece pronto no sé quien vaya a ganar esto... ¿podrá ser? Si parece que Michelle la vio... y Kirkland se lanza tras ella a toda velocidad"

Se estaban acercando a piso en picada cuando recién vio aquello que perseguía. Aceleró un poco más y pasó a Michelle, ya casi podía sentirla en sus dedos cuando una bludger golpeo su mano.

-¡Gracias!- soltó la morena con una sonrisa al verlo retirar el brazode forma que ella pudo encerrar la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos.

Mientras la cancha se llenaba de gritos de emoción Arthur saltó de su escoba y se encaminó directamente a los vestidores. Le dolía la mano, pero más aun le dolía haber perdido.

Si el hubiese aguantado el dolor un poco no habría dejado espacio para que la buscadora de Gryffindor metiera su mano, si hubiese reaccionado más rápido habría podido usar su otra mano para atrapar la snitch. Si se hubiese parado en seco Michelle hubiese chocado y habría tenido tiempo para recuperarse. Había un montón de formas en las que podía haber salvado el partido pero no lo había echo.

En ese momento solo quería ahogarse en la ducha y no tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Todos esperaban que ganara. Había defraudado a su casa, a su equipo, a sus profesores, su familia... y por si fuese poco había perdido la estúpida apuesta.

Aun con el ruido del agua sintió cuando sus compañeros entraron. Nadie dijo nada, ni palabras de reproche ni de consuelo. Todos estaban igual de desmoralizados. Habían entrenado tanto, habían jugado tan bien y todo se había echado a perder en un segundo.

Solo cuando ya consideró que no debía quedar nadie ahí se decidió a salir. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese correr la cortina una mano le tendió su toalla. No tuvo que preguntar para saber de quien se trataba. Bastante molesto aceptó la tela y comenzó a secarse mientras esperaba que el otro le alcanzara su ropa.

Ya vestido suspiró un par de veces y se dispuso a encararlo. Su mano tembló al salir de la ducha pero se dijo que era necesario.

-¿No deberías estar en tu sala común celebrando?- intentó sonar más confiado de lo que realmente estaba.

-Puedo ir luego, primero me gustaría reclamar mi premio-tenia una sonrisa algo maliciosa, Arthur tembló por dentro imaginando lo que se vendría.

-Sabes que soy hombre de palabra ¿Que me harás hacer? ¿Caminar por la escuela en uniforma de chica? ¿Servirte de elfo domestico?

-No, nada de eso... Desde que hicimos esta apuesta he pensado bastante en que podría pedirte pero al final solo pude pensar en una cosa

-¿Una? Pero el trato fue...

-Todo el día, lo sé. Quizás en un rato se me ocurran más cosas, pero por ahora solo tengo una pregunta. Y quiero que la contestes con total honestidad.

Su corazón dio un brinco. La mirada de Alfred era demasiado intensa, demasiado seria. No le gustaba el camino por el que iba aquello. Y aun así se obligó a mantener una sonrisa altanera y confiada.

-Pues si es solo eso, dilo ¿que esperas?

-Quiero la verdad

-¿Sobre que?

-Eso, sabes muy bien que. Te estoy pidiendo que honestamente me digas que ocurrió hace un año. ¿Es verdad que nunca fuiste mi amigo? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con el quidditch? ... ¿Realmente crees que soy inferior a ti?- su voz titubeo un poco y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos- ¡¿que solo soy un inmundo sangre sucia?!

Arthur tragó saliva sonoramente, estaba atrapado. Eso era justamente lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo evitar y ahora no tenia escape. Lo había dicho, era un hombre de palabra, no se echaría para atrás.

-Quizás quieras sentarte... será una larga historia.

Comenzó con el día de la visita a Hogsmeade, ambos lo recordaban muy bien. Relató palabra por palabra la conversación con su hermano, le explicó su decisión y por que había actuado de esa forma en las tres escobas. Luego guardo silencio. Esperó una reacción del otro pero este estaba muy perplejo para incluso hablar.

-No lo entiendo ¿por que entonces? Scott aun estaba en la escuela cuando comenzamos a hacernos amigos y aparte de fingir que yo no existía no parecía molestarle mayormente ¿Qué cambió?

-Cierto, mi hermano podía aceptar guardar en secreto que éramos amigos pero no la posibilidad de que arruinaras el largo y puro linaje del que tanto se precia... no que me enamorara de un hijo de muggles.

Arthur se sonrojo de pies a cabeza pero de alguna forma se sintió liberado. Lo había hecho, había soltado toda la verdad. Justo como le había pedido.

-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó más que sorprendido Alfred, como si la posibilidad nunca se le hubiese pasado por la mente- entonces realmente no me odias...

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro del menor

-Creo que tengo otra petición para ti-añadió

-¿No es suficiente con todo lo que he dicho ya? ¿Que más quieres?

Con un movimiento felino Jones acorraló a Arthur contra una pared y posicionó sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia

-Bésame-Ordenó, mas no esperó un respuesta del otro. Solo se inclinó sobre el mayor y unió sus labios en un roce dulce y casto- Siempre estuve enamorado de ti... no sabes lo bien que se siente al fin decirlo.

Arthur se contuvo de decirle que si lo sabia. Que el también podía sentir ese agradable calor que le provocaba en el pecho confesar sus sentimientos y saberse correspondido. El por un momento poder ser feliz sin preocuparse de lo que nadie pudiese pensar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_He aquí el final de esta historia. Aunque quizás la última parte es algo cursi hasta para mis estándares, espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue no olviden dejar reviews. ¡Hasta otro fic!_


End file.
